All Is Darkness
by Willow-wode
Summary: Trapped in Shelob's caverns


ALL IS DARKNESS  
  
*It is still, so still, and all is darkness*  
  
It happened so quickly I could not react, could not even turn  
  
Just the shadow, then the quick, almost negligible touch  
  
Then the descent into this smooth-walled pit of stillness  
  
I cannot move, can barely breathe--I speak,  
  
Yet no sound issues forth; the echo of it moves with incredible slowness through my mind  
  
Resounds within my breast  
  
But all without is silent  
  
I cannot even sense my heart beating, or my lungs taking in air  
  
This cocoon holds me fast  
  
Holds me still and silent, blinded, yet...  
  
Not  
  
I can see as if through a sheer veil, or through a dusted, ill-tempered window  
  
I can feel that I am bound with silken strength upon bare rock  
  
I can hear, but the sounds are faint, unclear  
  
There was a battle,  
  
I think  
  
There was a struggle,  
  
I think  
  
A cry of inhuman rage and pain  
  
And now... oh, Sam!  
  
He is unharmed, he is here once more beside me  
  
The silent stalking monster that claimed me has not taken him as well  
  
I want to weep with relief but cannot  
  
I feel him touch me, then clench his fingers tightly against me, then shake me  
  
Hear him first whisper then speak then hoarsely cry out my name as if  
  
It is the only utterance he can make  
  
I feel warmth trickle along my face; his eyes glitter like jewels in the dark  
  
While mine stare through and past him  
  
I try to focus, to respond, to make my lips form words to no avail  
  
I hear his voice break  
  
Feel his strong, shaking fingers clutch at my breast, touch my lips, my neck  
  
Then, stillness.  
  
And the warmth, now falling on my throat  
  
Tears.  
  
He closes my eyes with a feather-touch.  
  
He thinks...  
  
He thinks I'm dead.  
  
No! I'm here! I'm still here!  
  
I cry out, flail my fists against my gossamer gaol  
  
But nothing escapes it: no breath, no movement, no sound  
  
He backs away, muttering to himself  
  
Coldness is left where he was  
  
And fear clutches about my heart as it issues forth one, hesitant beat  
  
Just enough to keep the blood from freezing in my veins  
  
Sam, did you hear it?  
  
The heartbeat, did you sense it?  
  
I'm not dead!  
  
I'm not!  
  
Please come back...  
  
He cries out, the words echo through the caverns but make no sense  
  
I cannot see him through darkened, closed eyelids  
  
As if I am already gone, an empty husk where once beat life and soul and need  
  
Am I gone?  
  
Is this some fey dream where I linger  
  
To witness Sam's torment, a penance  
  
For allowing him to follow on this road of no return?  
  
Then I hear him come back towards me, feel him kneel at my side  
  
Silent.  
  
Unmoving.  
  
Perhaps I am dead, after all?--and he merely an avatar, a ghost of my own, dear Sam?  
  
Then I feel his hands upon me once more; no longer do they tremble  
  
They are alive and warm; his fingers trace my cheek with immeasurable tenderness  
  
Then fumble with the buttons of my collar, draw up the chain about my neck  
  
And close about the Ring  
  
I am not dead.  
  
I am suddenly, painfully jolted alive and aware  
  
He unfastens the chain, draws it from about my neck; it lightly burns across my cold flesh  
  
Does not even draw blood  
  
But it saws across me, grabs and tears like nocked, battle-worn steel  
  
I am not dead.  
  
I am alive.  
  
I am aware.  
  
I am... *terrified*.  
  
The Ring whispers my name  
  
As Sam... no! why would you do this to me?-  
  
As he takes it from its place against my heart  
  
As the fear and horror explodes within my chest, throbs behind my eyes, fills my ears  
  
Dizzily upends me  
  
As twilight steals my mind  
  
And the shadows descend  
  
I scream into the darkness  
  
And scream... and scream...  
  
Don't...  
  
*He is leaving*  
  
Please...  
  
*Don't leave me*  
  
Stay...  
  
*Don't take it from me*  
  
No...  
  
*It is gone. Gone. And all is darkness...* 


End file.
